


Hannibal Potter

by GhostIsReading



Category: Hannibal (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cannibalism, Death, Foster System, Gen, Hannibal Lector is Harry Potter, Harry Potter is Hannibal Lector, M/M, Murder, Not Canon Compliant, Reincarnation, don't be rude
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:33:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27061243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostIsReading/pseuds/GhostIsReading
Summary: Harry Potter is Hannibal Lector. Hannibal Lector is Harry Potter.When Hannibal died he didn’t expect to wake up in the malnourished body of a five year old English boy. He certainly wasn’t expecting the abusive pigs that he was forced to live with nor the magic that flowed through his veins. But then again he had always been the adaptable sort. Now if only Will had been reincarnated as well…
Relationships: none yet
Comments: 8
Kudos: 123





	1. Prologue

When Hannibal Lector was given the Lethal Injection to carry out his death sentence he thought that would be it. He was slightly disappointed that his life was coming to an end but he had fun. He did not expect to wake up. 

Hannibal blinked confused at the sloped ceiling above his head. It looked like the underneath of a staircase. Feeling rather confused he rubbed his eyes just to make sure he wasn’t seeing things only to find that his hands were tiny. He was tiny. Suddenly memories assaulted him. His name was Harry Potter, he was five years old and was being abused by the pigs that he had been dumped on. It was safe to say that Hannibal was rather annoyed at how rude the situation was. This would not do. Now, he normally had a rule about killing so close to ‘home’ but he would make an exception for these pigs. He would let the piglet live as it wasn’t his fault that his parents hadn’t taught him manners. But how should he do it…

In the end he decided to make a turn on the gas and let it fill up the house. It was still rather early when he escaped his cupboard to do this. He was rather incensed that they were keeping a five year old in a cupboard under the stairs! He had a plan, he would ‘encourage’ the piglet to chase him out of the house before the female pig started on breakfast. Due to the male pig’s usual breakfast consisted of bacon the stove would be lit and consequently the house would explode. It was a shame that he wouldn’t get to eat his relatives but due to how unhealthy they were it was perhaps for the best. 

It worked perfectly. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hannibal Potter, formerly known as Harry Potter and Hannibal Lector, was sat reading in his small room in his current Foster Home. His current foster parents weren’t too terrible and were certainly better than the last lot. Mr and Mrs Benedict unfortunately died in a car ‘accident’. 

A lot had changed since he had killed the pigs that were his relatives. Dudley (formerly known as the piglet) had been taken in by his Aunt Marge. Hannibal wasn’t taken in by her as they were only related through marriage and so he was left to a social worker and was promptly put into care. His first lot of foster parents were actually pretty decent but they were temporary and he was moved on within a month. 

As he was moved from home to home he noticed something was different with his new body. There was a strange energy that seemed to sit in his chest a little but like heartburn. It would occasionally flare up and when it did unusual things tended to happen such as knives flying across the room and imbedding themselves into the foster father that was a little too ‘handsy’ his liking. That was also the first time in this life that Hannibal was able to eat a rude pig. His kidney was a little stringy but palatable with the limited spices that he had available. He had been rather surprised by the flying knives but he had always been the adaptable sort and it would explain the rants about ‘freakishness’ from his former relatives. 

It took a little practice but he was able to use this energy to dispose of the body without leaving a trace. It certainly made his hunts easier. He made sure to practice it daily but the drawback was that it made him incredibly hungry all of the time. It seemed that the energy used up calories rather quickly and if he had not already divested the pig of its organs for him to eat, he probably would have eaten everything in the fridge. He also found that if he had human meat then he ate less than if it was non human. If anything that was merely another reason to eat the rude pigs. 

Hannibal was now ten almost eleven years old and had more kills under his belt than his last life already. The energy he used certainly was a boon. He couldn’t help but smile as he ate his ‘pork’ sandwich, his latest victim had squealed rather loudly like the pig they were and it had attracted its husband. So he had killed the both and now had plenty of meat to last him a while. He also had told his latest foster mother (“Call me Martha”) that he had picked the meat up from the butchers on his way back from school. It was already well known that he was a budding chef. 

Yes, he decided that this time round he wouldn’t go into medicine or psychiatry but rather he would enjoy himself by opening a restaurant and having his diners eat human meat. Yes, that sounded glorious. After all he had already played with the best mind and he doubted anyone would ever be more fascinating than Will. 

Unfortunately like most plans there is always something that will derail them. Hannibal just wasn’t expecting it to be a giant knocking down his door in the middle of the night. 

  
  
  


“Oops, sorry abou’ that.” The Giant had apologised bashfully as he propped the broken door against the wall. 

“Who the hell are you?!” Martha shrieked at the intruder. “Hannibal, please call the police.” She made sure that she stood between the intruder and the ten year old. 

Yes, Hannibal liked this one. She was polite even when distressed and seemed to care about the children in her care. Hannibal did indeed call the police while Martha stood protectively in front of him. 

“999, what’s your emergency?”

“Hello? I need the police please, a man broke into my home. My foster mother is trying to hold him off.” 

“We’ll be there as fast as we can. Does the man have a weapon?” 

Hannibal peaked around Martha and saw that the man was clutching a rather pink umbrella. 

“He only seems to have an umbrella but the man is huge and he took our door off its frame!” He made sure to inject the correct amount of fear. 

“Okay, I want you to stay on the line with me. The officers should be arriving soon.” 

“Thank you.” He made his voice tremble. “I don’t want him to hurt my foster mum.” 

“You did the right thing by calling us, you’re being very brave.” The woman on the other end of the phone praised. 

Meanwhile the giant was getting more and more agitated at Martha who refused to let him go anywhere near Hannibal. 

“I’m just ‘ere to see little ‘Arry Potter.” Ugh the man had a horrible accent. Hannibal wrinkled his nose. 

“I won’t let you near him.” Martha, bless her, trembled before the giant but stood firm despite her fear. She was definitely one that he wanted to keep. “I don’t know who you are but you are not taking him.” 

Hannibal stiffened as he remembered that he was ‘Harry Potter’. What did this man want with him?

“Police! Come out with your hands up.”

“No!” The giant cried. “I’m only ‘ere to see the boy.”

“Get out of my house!” Martha grabbed a book from the nearby table and threw it at the intruder. Hannibal will forgive her for abusing the book, it is after all an exceptional circumstance. 

Like a wounded bear the man stumbled from the house as Martha threw more knick knacks and anything else she could get her hands on, at him. As soon as the man was out of the house the police descended on him. He roared and fought to get away but after a few zaps with a taser, more than it would normally take to stop a fully grown man, he finally went down. 

Immediately, Hannibal was wrapped up in Martha’s shaking arms. He held onto her and relished the given human contact. It wasn’t often in this life or his last, that he was given the maternal love that this woman offered him. Yes, this one he would keep. 

  
  


Less twenty four hours after the giant of a man had been arrested, an elderly man in a badly coloured suit arrived at the house. He was accompanied by a woman in her late fifties who wore far too much tartan and a man who never outgrew his goth phase. 

“Can I help you?” Martha eyed the strangers with suspicion. 

“Is this the home of Harry Potter?” The elderly man asked, stroking his abnormally long beard. Hannibal watched this from the kitchen table which had a clear view to the front door. 

“Who’s asking?” Hannibal watched as Martha twitched, clearly suppressing the urge to slam the door in their faces. 

“Ah, I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts. We have been looking for Harry Potter as his name has been down to attend our school since he was born. His parents, bless their souls, were alumni.”

At this point Hannibal decided to join them at the door. 

“You knew my parents, sir?” He piped up, doing his best impression of an orphan desperate to know more about his birth family. 

“Indeed I did, child.” The man, Albus, looked down at him over his half moon glasses. 

Now that he was closer Hannibal could sense more of the same energy that was in himself, around these people. How interesting. “Perhaps we should invite them in?” He suggested looking up at Martha. 

She sighed. “Very well.” Opening the door wider she allowed the strangers into the house. 

“Would you like some tea?” Hannibal asked as he escorted them to the kitchen. “We have a variety of breakfast, black and green teas.”

“That sounds delightful, thank you my boy.” The old headmaster said joyfully. There was something about this man that Hannibal just didn’t like. He couldn’t put his finger on what it was though. 

Once everyone sat down around the table, minus the goth wannabe who stood against the wall behind the aging headmaster, they got down to business. 

“Now then Harry.” Mr Dumbledore started after he sipped his tea. “What do you know about Magic.”


End file.
